seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Itchy Wrists
:Starfish Queen: No, Ester! :Ester: Why not, Mother? :Starfish Queen: You can have a skin painting when you’re older! Not now! :Ester: But other girls are getting them. :Starfish Queen: You know what I always say to that. :Ester: If everyone else put their head into a whale’s mouth, would I do the same? :Starfish Queen: And would you? :Ester: But Mother, I’m not asking to put my head into a whales mouth! I just want a skin painting! :Starfish Queen: No, Ester, that’s final! :Ester: then gasps and laughs with glee :Ester: Father, oh, Father! :Starfish King: Yes, my darling? :Ester: You wouldn’t mind if I had a skin painting, would you? :Starfish King: A skin painting? :Ester: Yeah, everyone is getting them. It’s no big deal. So, can I have one? :Starfish King: Well, I can’t see any problem. :Ester: Thank you, Father! I knew you wouldn’t mind! :Starfish King: As long as your mother approves! :Ester: You can’t mean that! :Starfish Queen: Sorry Ester, I got to your father first. :Ester: Oh! :Ester: It’s not fair! I so want a skin painting! Why can’t I? :Polvina: Because your parents won’t let you. :Ester: I know that. :Tubarina: And you can’t do what your parents won’t let you. :Ester: I know that, too! This is not helping me! :Polvina: Okay. What can we do to help? :Ester: You could put one on me. :Tubarina: No. :Ester: Why not? :Tubarina: We might do it wrong. :Polvina: And even if we did it right, your parents would see it and you’d be in trouble. :Tubarina: Or, you’d always have to hide it with a wristband or something. :Polvina: And if you do that, no one will see your painting, so what’s the point? :Ester: Okay, that all makes sense, and none of it is helping me. :bell ringing :Vivi: Psst! :Ester: Huh? :Vivi: Ester, over here! So, you want a skin painting? :Ester: I do! :Vivi: Then meet me at Big Nose Rock, after school. :Ester: Great! I’ll be there, Vivi! :Vivi: How did you know it was me? I wanted it to be a secret. :Ester: You should have disguised your voice. And it’s not much of a secret. :Vivi: Oh, just be at Big Nose Rock. :Ester: I will. Thanks, Vivi! :Ester: Vivi? Vivi, I’m here. :Vivi: Did anyone follow you? :Ester: I don’t think so. :Vivi: Is anyone watching us? :Ester: Who would be watching us? :Vivi: I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking. :Ester: Vivi, what’s this all about? What’s the big secret? :Vivi: This. :Ester: You’ve got a skin painting! That’s amazing! When did your mother let you do that? :Vivi: She didn’t. :Ester: She didn’t? :Vivi: But I did it, anyway. :Ester: How? :Vivi: With this. :Ester: gasps A skin painting maker! :Vivi: I can do you with it, too. Just say when. :Ester: Uh… well… but… you see, my mother... :Vivi: No problem, let’s forget it. Don’t say anything to anybody. :Ester: No, wait! Uh… Do it! Do it now! I want it! :Vivi: Come back here. :Ester: breathe Will it take long? :Vivi: No time at all. :sounds :Polvina: Why do you think Vivi wanted to see Ester after school? :Tubarina: I asked, but she wouldn’t say. I hope she hasn’t forgotten we’re having dinner with her family. :Ester: I haven’t. :Polvina: Where have you been Ester? :Tubarina: What did Vivi want? :Ester: slowly She wanted to help me with this! :Polvina: gasps A skin painting?! :Tubarina: You did it? :Polvina: How did you convince your mother? :Ester: then breathe I’ll convince her later! :Polvina: What? You mean you didn’t have her permission? :Tubarina: Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble! :Ester: I’m sure Mother will change her mind after I talk to her some more! :Polvina: And by some miracle, your skin painting will instantly be there? :Tubarina: And you’ll go, “Oh see, Mother, already done!” :Polvina: Then she’ll explode! :Tubarina: Then your father will explode! :Polvina: Then you’ll be grounded for the rest of your life! :Ester: Hmm, okay, maybe I won’t tell Mother, then. It might be best if she doesn’t know. :Polvina: Mothers always know, Ester. :Tubarina: And if they don’t, they find out. :Starfish King: It’s always so nice to have you girls around for dinner! :Polvina: Thank you, sir. :scratching :Starfish Queen: Is there something wrong, dear? :Ester: gasp Uh, no, Mother! Why? :Starfish Queen: You were scratching. :Ester: Was I? Oh, I didn’t notice. :then scratching :Starfish Queen: You were doing it again, dear. :Ester: Doing what, Mother? :Starfish Queen: Scratching! :Polvina: This food is delicious, Your Highness! :Starfish Queen: Thank you. :Ester: I think it needs sauce. Father, would you like sauce? :Starfish King: Uh… well… uh… :Ester: I’ll get it! away to scratch Now then, where were we? Um, what were you saying, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Um, nothing, actually? :Starfish King: The sauce, Ester? :Ester: gasp Uh, here, Father! :Starfish King: Thank you! :Starfish Queen: Is everything alright, dear? :Ester: Everything’s great, Mother! Mm, this is delicious! spoon Oops, clumsy me! herself again, comes back up and eats, then drops her cup Oops! Clumsy me, again! :Starfish Queen: Hmm… :Tubarina: Hi, Polvina! Where’s Ester? :Polvina: I thought she’d be with you! :Tubarina: Oh, I hope she’s alright. :Polvina: She was still scratching when we left last night! :Tubarina: And she’s still scratching now. :Ester: scratching Hi! We are going to school, aren’t we? :Polvina: You have to get rid of it, Ester! :Tubarina: You can’t keep scratching like that! :Ester: It’ll stop itching soon! I wanted a painting! I got it! I’m keeping it! :Polvina: Why? :Ester: Because it’s cool! Just leave me alone! :Tubarina: Hey, what if Vivi made more skin paintings than yours? :Polvina: How cool will it be if everyone in the school is scratching? :Ester: Huh? As if! Nothing like that could ever happen! :arrive at the school, they gasp as they see Vivi, Tata, Juli, Jessi and Marli scratching themselves :Tubarina: You were saying, Ester? :Ester: Okay, so I was wrong about the scratching, but skin paintings are still cool! :Tubarina: Poor Miss Marla! :Polvina: She didn’t know what to make of everyone scratching all day! :Ester: Oh, our wrists have to stop itching sometime! :Tubarina: But, when? :Polvina: And what if they don’t? :Starfish Queen: Hello, girls! :Polvina and Tubarina: Hello, Your Highness! :Ester: How are you, Mother? :Starfish Queen: Amused. :Ester: Amused? :Starfish Queen: I heard quite a story today. Do you want to hear it? :Ester: Uh, I guess so. :Starfish Queen: I was told that Vivi had a skin painting maker, and she’s used it on several girls at school! :Ester: laughing That’s no story, Mother, that’s a fairy tale! she prompts :Polvina and Tubarina: laughing :Starfish Queen: Fairy tale or not, I know you wouldn’t get a skin painting after I told you not to, right? :Ester: Uh, yeah, right! :Starfish Queen: It’s so good to know I can trust you, Ester! leaves :Ester: Thank you, Mother. Oh, no! What have I done? :Ester: It’s all red! And it’s still itchy! :Polvina: If only you could ask your mother for some ointment. :Ester: What should I do? :Polvina: Get rid of the painting. :Tubarina: And let the wrist heal. :Ester: What should I do, besides that? Because I’m not doing that. gasps That’s it! It’s not itchy anymore! I don’t have to scratch! :Polvina: Great. :Tubarina: Fantastic. :Ester: So, you can go home now. :Polvina: No, we wanna stay. :Tubarina: Right here with you. :music :Ester: not to scratch, then gives in and scratches Oh! :Polvina: Give it up, Ester. It’s seriously annoying. :Tubarina: And it annoys us watching it annoy you. :Polvina: And everyone else has paintings, so they’re not special. :Ester: The point is, I like it, and I’m keeping it! :and Tubarina whispering :Ester: What are you doing? :Tubarina: If you don’t scrub it off... :Polvina: Then we’ll scrub it off! :Tubarina: Grab her! :Ester: You’ll never get me or my skin painting! :Ester: panting You know I’m faster than both of you! No way you’ll catch me! :Tubarina: You can’t swim forever! :Ester: Who needs to? I just have to swim longer than you and I can do that! :Ester: Oh! Not again! then bumps into Big Nose Rock and faints Oh! :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: up :Polvina: She’s waking up! :Ester: Polvina? Tubarina? What happened? :Tubarina: You swam straight into Big Nose Rock. :Ester: I did. You were chasing me, to get the skin painting off. then gasps My skin painting! Is it still there? :Polvina: Sorry, Ester! :Tubarina: It’s been scrubbed off. :Ester: Why did you do it? :Polvina: We didn’t! :Ester: Then, who did? :Starfish Queen: I did. :Ester: Mother! :Polvina: Um, uh, now that we know you’re okay… :Tubarina: …we should go, quickly. :Polvina and Tubarina: Bye! leave :Starfish Queen: Ester. :Ester: Mother. :Starfish Queen: Do you have anything to say to me? :Ester: I’m sorry I disobeyed you and I’m sorry I broke your trust in me. :Starfish Queen: So, why did you do it? :Ester: I wanted it so much, Mother! :Starfish Queen: It doesn’t seem to have done much good. :Ester: I know now! It hurt to get that painting put on, and then it itched, and then everyone else got one, too. :Starfish Queen: I’ve put some ointment on your wrist. That will help heal it. You sleep now. We’ll talk about it later. :Ester: Thank you, Mother. Mother? I really am sorry, and I promise not to disobey you ever again! :Starfish Queen: Good! That’s an excellent start! :Ester: Start? :Tubarina: You’ve gotta do gardening duty, every weekend, for a whole month? :Ester: And clean the kitchen, and do the washing. :Polvina: That’s a lot of work! :Ester: I know, but it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have disobeyed my mother. :Tubarina: So, will you ever get a skin painting again? :Ester: One day, when my mother agrees. But right now, I just want my normal wrist back. :Tubarina: You know something, Ester? We don’t always think you’re right. :Polvina: But, this time, we think you’re totally right! :Girls: Aww!